Baila Conmigo
by Weny
Summary: Una baile de Invierno en Lothlorien...que cosas pasaran?
1. Capitulo 1: Baile de Invierno

**BAILA CONMIGO**

_NOTA DE AUTORA_: Bueno aqui teneis una nueva historia. Es un poco extraña pero espero que os guste. Reviews Plis!! Me haran super feliz xD.  
Creo que viene por un sueño que tuve un dia de estos. Me levante a las 12 con la idea en la cabeza y decidi escribirlo. Vamos a ver que tal ha quedado.

* * *

**Baile de Invierno en Lothlorien**

Amanecía entre las delicadas hojas de mallorn, brillaban aún mas doradas con la luz de sol que se colaba entre los espacios de las fuertes ramas. El invierno comenzaba en Lothlorien y se empezaba a notar el frio en los cuartos de la hija de la Dama.

Celebrian pensaba dar un paseo junto a su Naneth despúes de desayunar. Pretendía ser un día agradable además de interesante pues todos estaban inquietos por el Baile de Invierno, principalmente su hija que intentaba por todos los medios posibles encontrar pareja entre los apuestos elfos de Lothlorien...este año su niña tenia una preferencia extraña por los elfos rubios.

Sus increibles ojos azules recorrian la habitación para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, pequeñas manías de madre; ella sabía que cualquier día de estos sus hijos gemelos irrumpirían para alterar la paz del cuarto, sobretodo para desordenar ciertos objetos de valor.

Repetidas veces esos niños habian echo estragos en sus habitaciones de Imladris, no seria raro que aqui lo hicieran también, a pesar de todas las insistencias de castigarlos de su abuela Galadriel.

Celebrian suspiró algo intranquila observando el dosel tallado de la cama, hoy se sentia triste, Elrond estaba en Imladris...vendria al baile, pero ella le necesitaba cerca.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía, tantos meses sin dormir con él; sin disfrutar si quiera de sus labios, de su tierno despertar...Esos ojitos oscuros hacian que se derritiera, solo a ella por supuesto: El Señor de Imladris cambiaba de porte ante su mujer, la única que con apenas una palabra disminuia su horrible carácter para convertirlo en un dócil elfo.

Ella bajaba con elegancia las escaleras plateadas de sus aposentos en busca de Galadriel, mientras recogía con cuidado su vestido blanco para no tropezar.

- Veo que siempre adivinas mis intenciones

- Siempre _pityanya indil_. Las madres sabemos esas cosas - Galadriel cogio la mano de su hija dulcemente y besó su mejilla - Te parece si comemos algo?

----

Tras desayunar en familia reanudaron el paseo. Los ojos intrigantes de Celebrian miraban con fascinación a su madre, iban con las manos entrelazadas, como hermanas.

Habia en ellas una luz tan extraordinaria como inquietante; radiantes como gotas cristalinas del rocío, brillaban sobre la hierba. Sus vestidos blancos les hacían parecer dos dulces fantasmas que andaban sobre la tierra. Sonreian y cuchicheaban del resto, que observaban anonadados la danza de sus cabellos rubios sobre su pálida piel.

Justo en frente de ellas, algo robó su atención: Una elleth de cabellos oscuros rehuia a su acompañante muy sutilmente.

- Orophin marchate!! - Su vestido azul resbalaba por el suelo con suavidad, intentaba escapar del comportamiento descortés de su amigo, pero lo veia muy difícil. Él mucho mas alto y fuerte y ella tan delicada...Sus coqueteos les habian llevado lejos, sobretodo a Orophin que casi comenzaba a hacerse ilusiones.

- Pero Arwen, con alguien tendras que ir, no? - El elfo la sujetó por la muñeca haciendo que ella se girara contra su voluntad acercándola a él.

- Si, pero no contigo - la elleth se intentó soltar pero Orophin se negaba a dejarla escapar tan facilmente, a menos de que aceptara ir con él al maravilloso baile que se estaba preparando - Sueltame!

- Meleth tranquila... - consiguió acorralarla contra un árbol y se puso contra ella apoyando una de sus manos en el enorme tronco y la otra en la cintura de su presa.

- No me llames asi! - sus ojos azules le cautivaban, pero ella no queria ir a ese baile con él, de sobra sabia que ocurria despúes y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar a un hombre como él.

Luchaba en vano pues su mano le impedia hacer cualquier movimiento; se dió por vencida y suspiró cansada, toda una mañana persiguiendola no era para nada divertido

Mientras tanto madre e hija observaban esa "tierna" escena con expectación, deteniendo incluso sus palabras para escuchar el mínimo susurro proveniente de la encantadora pareja.

Incluso Elladan y Elrohir se unieron también al espionaje. Los cuatro se escondían tras otro de los árboles por si eran descubiertos; algo complicado puesto que, tanto Arwen como Orophin, estaban más pendientes el uno del otro que del resto del mundo.

- Voy a tener que tener unas palabras con ese elfo creido - dijo uno de los gemelos

- Calla Elladan, no esuchamos.

- Como le haga algo a mi hermana, lo va a pagar c... - Su hermano le tapó la boca y siguió mirando a los dos personajes, sobretodo a su hermana que aburrida de Orophin miraba para otro lado.

. - . - . - .

- Por que?...- el elfo pensó durante un tiempo, mucho tiempo para ella...asique le repitió la pregunta

- Porque quieres venir conmigo?

- Por los Valar Arwen, No tengo que decirtelo!! - Ella enfureció y empujó al elfo de su lado, pero éste no se cayó. Para la mala suerte de la joven, esto solo le hizo insistir aún mas.

- No quiero ir contigo...- Orophin no se rendia, y no lo haria nunca, era igual que su hermano Haldir. Él conseguiria que ella fuese al baile como fuera. A pesar de que a la mañana siguiente le tuviera que explicar esa misma pregunta a Lord Elrond.

- Esta bien, no vengas conmigo...- Arwen casi saltó de alegria, su sonrisa era tan pura y su rostro tan feliz...Por fin.  
Despúes de tantas horas su paciencia habia menguado tanto que seguramente si se lo pedia una vez más ella habria aceptado - Pero necesito un beso tuyo.

Él creia que sus maquinaciones habian dado resultado y que finalmente ella accederia al menos a darle un premio por su obstinación. Orophin ya estaba acercando sus labios a los de ella cuando, sin previo aviso, recibió la mayor bofetada de sus días...

- Ahh! Que mala eres!! - gritó el acariciandose la mejilla.

- Te esta bien empleado. Nunca nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso! - Arwen salió aun mas histérica de lo que habia estado durante el día.  
"Elladan tenia razón, es un elfo creido" pensó dirigiendose precisamente hasta donde se encontraban sus hermanos, madre y abuela espiando. Él arbol era grande, pero no era posible ocultar cuatro cabecitas sobresaliento nerviosas.

- Buenos dias Arwen ... - disimulaban todos juntos. Mirando cada uno para un lado...Incluso se pusieron a contar ramas...(1 rama, 2 ramas...esa no estaba ahi hace un momento...3 ramas...)

- Buenos para quien? - ni se dió cuenta de que la habian espiado, los cuatro sonrieron cómplices de su hazaña, que comentarian eternamente, esa bofetada seria recordada durante siglos.

Sobretodo por dos carismáticos gemelos, no se detendrian hasta hacer de rabiar a su hermana. Hoy lo habian conseguido con un simple saludo.

----

El día antes del Baile, llegaron de Rivendel: Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel y algunos elfos más acompañando al Señor de Imladris.  
Celebrian y Arwen salieron corriendo a abrazarle, le echaban de menos.

Arwen en mayor medida, pues él espantaba a todos los elfos desconsiderados que intentaban pedirle que fuera al baile con ellos, "menos mal..." pensó " ...que la mayoria no se atreven ni a dirigirme la palabra"  
Una largo suspiro salió de su boca cuando abrazaba a su ada querido.

- Que ocurre _vilwarin_? - preguntó el padre preocupado

- Nada ada...estoy feliz que estes por fin aqui - le dió un beso cariñoso en la mejilla y se apartó para saludar a Glorfindel y Erestor de una manera menos cariñosa pero igual de respetable.

. - . - . - .

Esa misma tarde subió a la habitación de Glorfindel, sin hacer ruido naturalmente, y se detuvo un momento a mirar en el interior antes de pasar...

- Arwen? - se oyó una voz desde dentro

- Buenas tardes Glorfindel...- Ella pasó recogiendo su vestido malva delicadamente pero se detuvo ante el hombre de cabellos dorados con gesto nervioso y algo encorvada.

- Que le ocurre a mi dulce niña - El alto hombre levantó su cabeza delicadamente para mirarle a los ojos. Sintió algo extraño al verlos tan profundos, tan tímidos...Cuantas mujeres habia visto ya antes, pero no con estos ojos tan dominantes como los suyos, ni muchisimo menos en un cuerpo tan joven y calido como el de ella.

- Bueno...me preguntaba...si podrias dejarme un libro - tartamudeó apartando la mirada

- Claro, pero no creo que sea el adecuado para pedir libros...- Dijo en tono burlón - pregúntale mejor a Erestor

Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto como para marcharse, pero se quedó quieta, miraba con atención una columna mientras sus manos se enroscaban y jugueteaban nerviosas sobre su cinturón plateado.

- Arwen ...? - preguntó dulcemente. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él, su semblante era algo triste - No has venido solo a preguntarme eso, no?

Las palabras no le salian de la boca, solo hacia gestos respondiendo a cada una de las preguntas del elfo rubio, era imposible que ella se sintiera tan retraida con él...No era normal, claro que...no todos los días le preguntaba lo que tenia en mente en estos momentos.

- Dime, te escucho

- Me preguntaba si...- Arwen intentaba evitar su mirada, sobretodo esos ojos azules tan bonitos. Su cuerpo junto al de ella le inquietaba increiblemente. Él le cogió de la mano amistosamente lo cual hizo que se pusiera aún mas nerviosa y llegar incluso a respirar con dificultad - Si..., no...es una tonteria

Glorfindel sonrió ante la duda de ella, que raro que no se atreviera a preguntarselo, pero no le importó. Tenia gracia que la joven y dulce Arwen, no supiera que decir; hilarante...o bueno, a lo mejor no lo decía porque era horrible y malo.

- Esta bien...- Se dijo a si misma. Se dió la vuelta apartándose de él, no queria tener que decírselo, pero todo su destino, su vida y su dignidad dependian de las siguientes palabras. Palabras que no sabia del todo si eran correctas.

Agachó la cabeza y preguntó muy tranquila pero en voz baja de modo que solo él pudiera oirle - Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Glorfindel se quedó estupefacto. No supo ni que contestar, su mente se habia quedado totalmente en blanco.

"Me lo ha preguntado de verdad...o lo he soñado?" Se decía "A estas alturas ya deberia de tener pareja, dos o tres lo minimo"

Suspiró con intranquilidad, no sabia que debia decirle, muchas dudas tenia como para contestarle que si, pero si le decia que no..."pobre Arwen...se sentirá tan sola aqui, es tan desgraciada"

- Melda-nin, iré

Ella se dió la vuelta ante lo que acababa de decirle, su rostro parecia bañado por brillantes estrellas, sus ojos le dijeron todo...le habia dicho que si...se sentia volar.  
Su silueta resplandeciente se acercó a él de nuevo con elegancia, se abrazó a Glorfindel muy rápidamente agradeciéndole su respuesta.

Casi lloró, no pensaba que le iba a contestar que si, ni siquiera se imaginaba que le responderia tan cariñosamente. Él habia aceptado y ella estaba feliz. Glorfindel pudo esbozar una sonrisa antes de besar con ternura su frente.

Esa noche seria la más maravillosa de todas.

* * *

TRADUCCIONES:  
_Pityanya indil_ - Mi pequeña flor  
_vilwarin_ - Mariposa 

NOTAS FINALES: Buenos chicas y chicos, que decis...continuo el siguiente capitulo u os quedais con la intriga de saber que pasa?...Reviews!!


	2. Capitulo 2: Curioso Final

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola chicas y chicos!! Aqui estoy de nuevo con el último capitulo.

Por fin, siento haber tardado tanto pero esque la inspiración se me quedó yo que se en donde.  
Un besote a todos y porfiii Reviews!!!**

* * *

**

**Curioso final**

El baile tocaba a su fin y los presentes se iban retirando poco a poco; unos huían del ruido para encontrar un sitio más tranquilo, otros disimuladamente desaparecían entre los árboles dejando con la palabra en la boca a los elfos mas habladores quienes a su vez buscaban más víctimas para contarles lo ocurrido durante los últimos 200 años.

Entre ellos se encontraban Elladan y Elrohir por supuesto, acompañados de sus parejas, absolutamente hipnotizadas con los dos hermosos gemelos, presumían nuevamente de lo preciosas y elegantes que eran sus compañeras, aunque al día siguiente probablemente ni recordaran sus nombres.

Por otra parte, dos señores elfos discutían sobre la elección de Arwen de ir con Glorfindel a una fiesta de este tipo. Celeborn simplemente escuchaba los comentarios de Elrond, sin hacerle caso en demasía, solo de vez en cuando afirmaba con la cabeza o le miraba de modo tranquilizador pensando en otro tipo de cosas "Donde estará mi herves cuando la necesito..."

- ...No crees? - Elrond preguntó con inquietud

- Ehm...es una situción extraña - Celeborn levantó la cabeza para mirar sobre el hombro del Señor de Imladris viendo por fin su salvación - herves melda-nin...

Elrond se quedó petrificado ante la reacción de su suegro, se arregló su traje plateado y tosió aclarándose la garganta; despúes saludó cortesmente a Galadriel quien se unía a Celeborn para marcharse.

- Crei que no iba a dejar de hablar nunca...- Celeborn le dijo a Galadriel

- Por eso vine, te note un poco estresado - ella colocó un beso muy suave en su mejilla que hizo que los demás elfos de alrededor se girarán a mirar a la Dama. Sujetando con delicadeza la mano de su marido susurro - Vamos a un lugar más apacible meleth...

. - . - . - .

- No, Arwen no pienso subir...- decía Glorfindel apartando las manos de su compañera

- Por favor...Por favor... - rogaba Arwen dulcemente mientras le cogia de la manga de la tunica

- Arwen no puedo...tu padre, me...asesina - susurró la última palabra con bastante miedo. Miró de un lado para otro cuidando de que no estuviera ahi casualmente, se sentia muy inquieto, sobretodo cuando ella tiraba de él con tanta energia y pasión.

De pronto sintió que sus manos comenzaban a vagar por su espalda y revoloteaban en sus cabellos dorados mientras que su rostro alegre se acercaba a él tiernamente. Glorfindel asustado se apartó bruscamente y se apoyó contra el árbol al lado de la escalera de la habitación de la elleth.

- Bueno...si no quieres subir no pasa nada - Arwen se dió la vuelta con un gesto para despedirse y subió las escaleras elegantemente sujetando su plateado vestido - Buenas noches

Él la observó impresionado, su belleza se realzaba a la luz de la luna; su cabello negro brillaba intensamente, delicados mechones caian por su pálido rostro dibujando sin querer sus mejillas ruborizadas..."la dejaras marchar asi..." se decía.

Ella ya no le volvió a mirar, solo ascendía por los escalones hasta llegar al final del talan donde se encontraba su acogedora habitación.  
Se quitó el vestido de fiesta colocándolo en un divan cercano, precisamente donde no deberia estar. Mientras buscaba con la mirada donde estaba su camisón de dormir, lo habia dejado en la cama...quizá debajo de la almohada.  
Ahi estaba, un revoltijo de seda blanco bajo un almohada de plumas mullida, ella lo recogió con delicadeza y lo deslizó en su cuerpo.

En un instante se dió la vuelta asustada y preguntó al aire, pero nadie contestó. Ella se volvió hacia la entrada y observó detenidamente una sombra pero no la estaban espiando. Se dirigió lentamente y con una sonrisa al ver quien era el propietario de la sombra e intentó darle un susto sujetando con sus manos sus ojos y preguntó "Que hace un elfo como tu en la habitación de una dama tan tarde?"

- A decir verdad nada interesante - Glorfindel se dió la vuelta sorprendiendo a la elleth y la elevsó en sus brazos haciéndo que ella diera un grito suave de sorpresa.

- Sueltame...por...favor - reia a cada palabra aunque intentaba liberarse de los brazos del elfo rubio que la llevaban al interior de la habitación - Glorfi!!

- Hace un momento no decias eso? - Él la colocó sobre la cama delicadamente, pero un gesto de Arwen hizo que cayera encima suya haciendo algo complicada la situación, sus manos se aferraron al colchón con fuerza intentando tocar lo menos posible a la joya que tenia debajo que reia sin parar - Y ahora que te hace tanta gracia

- Jajaja...que estas despeinado...- Arwen colocó el pelo de Glorfindel correctamente acariciando con soltura los mechones dorados, deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Besó su mejilla y se recostó junto al brazo fuerte de Glorfindel con una sonrisa pícara.

- No puedo creer que este aqui a merced de que Elrond me asesine - Apartó la vista de sus ojos cautivadores y pensó de nuevo en voz alta - Ya estoy oyendo su voz y sintiendo su espada en mi garganta..."Glorfindel has mancillado a mi hija!!!" y adios Glorf...

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus labios se juntaron con los de Arwen, sentía su boca inexperta vagando contra la suya rodeando sus labios dulcemente, disfrutando de esos pequeños trozos de piel. Ella guiándose por él, dejó que introdujera su lengua para que revoloteara en su interior poseyendo la suya también.

Sus manos no reaccionaban, estaba totalmente expuesta a él, Glorfindel a su vez, controlaba la situación perefectamente derritiendo a Arwen con sus caricias en la fragil tela que la separaba de su tibia piel.

Se separaron por falta de aire, respirando con mucha dificultad, sus miradas eran intensas, apenadas también por la falta de afecto que deseaban darse...Solo un susurro se esuchó entre los dos, una dulce voz que cuestionaba sus actos. Arwen dijo: "Era mi primer beso"

Glorfindel se separó de ella bruscamente, sus labios corrompidos por él, su cuerpo tierno habia recibido sus primeras caricias...caricias que la convertian en mujer, sus gélidos pensamientos ahora ardían como el hierro caliente en su mente; hasta hace un momento era una niña dulce, con dulces pensamientos y actitud dulce. Pero ahora para él que seria? solo una mujer mas?

- Glorfindel? - musitó preocupada - estas bien?

- Eh..si, claro

- Si es por lo que he dicho, no creo que importe - Ella le intentó tranquilizar, su voz era tan sutil como sus besos, Glorfindel habria besado a cientos de mujeres antes que a ella, no entendia porque se sentía tan decaido en este momento. Tenia el rostro pálido, casi asustado, lleno de inseguridad...

- No ocurre nada - dijo cortante

- Si ocurre porque tienes cara de situación...- Arwen le abrazó delicadamente. Los tirantes de su camisón resbalaron por sus hombros haciendo que el elfo rubio se pusiese mas nervioso aún. Ella se avergonzó por la reacción de Glorfindel, a lo que respondió volviendo a colocar sus ropa en su sitio.  
Un beso sutil disipó sus dudas, pero seguian pensando en ella como una tierna niña y no como en la mujer que se habia convertido.

---

Glorfindel despertó muy relajado, totalmente extasiado del cuerpo de su compañera, absorto de emoción hasta en sus sueños debido a las ansias con las que se habia entregado a ella.  
Una sutil fragancia despertó sus sentidos de nuevo, el olor dulzón de las lilas en el pelo de Arwen le volvia loco, ya no era solo ese dulce aroma, sino todo lo que ella significaba...

Su dignidad y la de ella habian permanecido intactas, estaba orgulloso de sus acciones, aunque ellos supusiera más visitas a su habitación a altas horas de la noche, Arwen sin duda le habia traido algo de paz a su alma.  
Sus preguntas indiscretas, sus manos inexpertas y su inocente cuerpo en sus manos...Nada podia ser más perfecto.

- Se te ve feliz - Arwen habia despertado también al notar su rostro contra su pelo, sus manos fuertes rodeaban su pequeña cintura con dulzura. Acercaron sus rostros de nuevo, atraidos por esos ojos tan intensos, creados para embrujar al hombre más fuerte.

Su último beso fue tan fuerte como sus deseos de continuar acariciandose, pero en sus manos la impaciencia se mostraba en su pleno esplendor y Glorfindel no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse antes de cometer un grave error.

Despúes de todo, días más tarde lo recordarian solo como una agradable experiencia.

**FIN**


End file.
